powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Abandoned
Abandoned is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis As Gruumm sends Drakel to capture the evil, B-Squad begins to take Shadow Ranger for granted. An ancient guardian known as Baskin defends an evil stone. After it falls into the wrong hands, can the Power Rangers stop it? And will Shadow Ranger come to their aid? Plot Gruumm senses that the evil has awaken. Meanwhile at the S.P.D. Headquarters, Doggie is about to engage in a training session with the other Rangers. Doggie morphs into the Shadow Ranger and prepares for battle. The other Rangers morph also. Shadow Ranger takes all the B-Squad Rangers out with ease. Jack and the other Rangers decide to take it easy now that they have the Shadow Ranger on their team. The Rangers are asleep when they are alerted to an emergency. The Rangers wake up and respond to the threat. Drakel, a Vampiranoid is wreaking havoc in the city. Jack calls the Shadow Ranger in for backup. Doggie seems annoyed by their distress call and ignores them. The Rangers confront Doggie about not coming to help them, but he tells them he was busy. They then ask Kat to analyze a containment field that Drakel left behind. Doggie demands that the Rangers must do this on their own. Kat is not very pleased. The Rangers go in search of information on a containment field. Piggy tells them that it is meant to contain an evil stone originating from the depths of Hades. Piggy sends the Rangers to the old book store where an ancient warrior is said to guard the stone. Baskin seems to know nothing about it. Kat alerts the other Rangers to an attack in the city. Drakel comes to claim the stone, but Baskin defends it as the Keeper of the Stone. The Delta Squad Megazord engages a giant robot in battle. After an enduring battles, Drakel steals the stone and becomes filled with its power. Doggie watches as the other Rangers are defeated, but refuses to help. He insists that they can defeat the monster on their own. With no other option, the B-Squad Rangers pull it together and defeat Drakel with the Canine Cannon. Emperor Gruumm is furious as the loss of another battle. The Rangers return the stone to Baskin so he can continue protecting it. Baskin is thankful to the Rangers for returning it. He decides to head to New Zealand in hopes that no one will find him there. B-Squad confronts their Commander as to why he wouldn't help them. Doggie tells them that he was listening to them when they let agreed to let the Shadow Ranger do all the work. He informs them that they are a team, and they must not let their guard down. The other Rangers have learned their lesson. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Mike Havoc as Drakel (voice) *Paul Willis as Baskin *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) Notes *Baskin said that he will move to New Zealand, because no one will find him. This is like how Power Rangers moved from America to New Zealand. *The Evil is implied to be a crystalized fragment of the Abyss of Evil's power. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.